


The beginning

by greenking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenking/pseuds/greenking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Clark have to overcome their past in the hope of mending their future.<br/>In their quest of achieving this, they have to accept their differences for the sake of building a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

All the things that had happened so far, has truly reduced her to nothing but a shadow of her former self. The event that took place since she landed on Earth has left her in emotional turmoil as well as physically pain. The external scarce that she has accepted and has already adapted to the changes and limitation it has brought to her life, it’s the internal scarce that has left her emotionally crippled. 

The sky was crimson as the sun was setting threatening to take the last rays of light away. Raven sat there in deep thought, she massaged her wounded leg, out of habit, which caused her to sigh deeply as this seemed to relieve some pressure from her leg. Deciding that things could not be solved in one day much less now when she seemed to be in a very sentimental mood.

She decided to get up and leave only to be halted in her tracks; there she stood the person she most dreaded and least expected to see. Clark. The look of surprise was evident on both of their faces, more so on the intruder for being caught. 

Silenced engulfed them as they stared at each other, the air heavy with unspoken word, the tension becoming more unbearable with each second. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry” Clark uttered breaking the spell, a small smile gracing her lips, 

Raven didn’t know how to respond, or rather she didn’t know how to behave, whenever things involved having Clark around her, things became uncomfortable not to mention awkward. Seeing no answer coming her way, Clark walked passed her. 

“What are you doing here “, she said coldly, she didn’t mean to sound so hash, and her tone didn’t go unnoticed by Clark either

“Initiating a friendly conversation I suppose” Clark answered turning to face Raven. 

For some reason she finds Clarks calm demeanor irritating, adding fuel to the anger building inside of her. This isn't the way it's supposed to be. Their relationship if you could even call it that, was at best indifferent and at worst hostile, it unsettled Raven how obscure this whole scene appeared to be. Why is clark here, what does she want.  
She hates how much this is bothering her, she hates how clark can get under her skin so effortlessly, 

“No offence Clark but you don’t strike me as the friendly type” her voice came out weak betraying the confident front she was putting up 

“No offence Raven“, Clark mimicked her, and continued “but this cold stoic attitude is not very convincing “, she replied retuning a smile, this time it didn’t reach her eyes.

It was clear and easily observable to anyone who knew her, especially Clark, she saw right through her lies.  
Regretting already and having no desire to continue this conversation, she did the only logical thing she could think of, she walked away.


End file.
